championsoftheblacksunfandomcom-20200215-history
House Randirion
Background House Randirion represent the small but powerful navy of the elves, their boats float as testaments to the benefits of thousands of years of tradition and ingenious magical spells. While House Randirion does not draw the same numbers to its banner as many of the other houses, there are still a fair number of elves who wish to experience the seas and protect their nation through naval power and trade, many take up tradition within their ranks as they are born and raised on the ships of their ancestors and learn their ways from a young age, and all hailing from house Randirion are well known and respected among the coastal towns their presence is felt by all enjoying the peaceful waters within Sorrein's sea. At the head of the Randirion Admiralcy are twin children of the late Brayga Randirion, Deijard and Belladonna Radirion who have together led their family and it's fleets since their father fell in pursuit of a dread pirate thirty years ago. While traditionally House Randirion held Pirates and Orcish Raiders in great contempt they have since been strengthened by passion and loss to bring all outlaws to the noose or blade, but above all they hunt for the slayer of their kin, DeAngelo Gull. History With the Cataclysm came a storm of proportions never before beheld, and with it came the eradication of the elven fleet with only few survivors, but in those survivors were the most veteran and experienced of sailors in the kingdom. With the destruction of nearly every port this handful of ships and sea men were vital to the reconstruction efforts acting as both transport and beachheads for the reconstruction efforts. Since they rarely stayed in one place the only elves they regularly came into contact with were the other vessels they sailed alongside, naturally familial bonds were formed between them until it grew into what is today the noble House of Randirion named after the first admiral of Sorrein, Randar Randirion, who led their navy in the First war of the Urcarti. Practices Being born at sea all the children of House Randirion learn the ropes of sailing as soon as they can hold their weight, and more importantly learn the importance of working as a part of the crew in all aspects, it is said Randar Randirion's first wife was a Siren and it is argued whether because of this or the rigorous labor of their youth that they always seem more at home on the seas then land. Growing up in this culture has ensured a strong backbone to the Navy of Sorrein with almost every ship being crewed by cousins and satellite families of the Randirions with many even captaining their own vessels. The House itself is led by its own small council consisting of those who have attained the rank of Captain and earned their own ship to sail with, legislated previously by the head of the household whom held the rank of Admiral until the death of Brayga Randirion where his twin children took his place, disdainfully at first the Captains disagreed with the two inexperienced elves but later earned their trust through both shrewd diplomacy and cunning seamanship. Military With it's main focus being the seas within Sorrein's borders most of House Randirion's military strength lies within it's Navy, with the advancements in technology brought on by the genius of Belladonna Randirion the house's fleets have grown in strength exponentially as her experiments reach the open seas. Their latest and Flagship vessel the Battleship Brayga, named after her late Father is a veritable fortress upon the seas acting as her personal vessel in her coordinated quest for vengeance against the Dread Pirate DeAngelo Gull. The small army branch of the house's military mostly consists of marines trained for boarding actions upon enemy ships, while being competent duelists individually they are mostly unfit for large-scale pitched battles upon land as the marines specialize in small unit tactics that take advantage of the close quarters of a ships deck and underbelly. The only exception are the siege-smiths and gunners who's accuracy and efficiency outshine those of their land-based contemporaries as they are able to operate similar engines while under the constant motion of the sea making calculations upon land a simple task. Notable Members Brayga Randirion Deijard Randirion Belladonna Randirion Randar Randirion Category:Setting Category:Ben's Pathfinder Campaign Category:Sorreinn Category:House